S U C K E D I N
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: "Give me the lolly and I'll refrain from hurting you Fredlumps." Her tone was sharp now, she wasn't playing around. A sweet Seddie Oneshot.


**. S u c k e d I n .**

**One-shot.**

**Seddie.**

**.BeautifulDreamer.x**

**A/N; **

**Hello!!! Long time no drabble xDLol, anyway, this idea came to me last night when I was sleeping, in a dream It was so real! As if I was watching an Icarly episode. Like scarily real. Anyway, I wont keep you any longer, on with the one-shot!!Love&&Peacee,**

**.BD.x**

**-**

"Hey Sam,"

Sam turned her head to see Freddie standing directly behind her, a lolly stuck in his mouth."

What's up Dork."

"Must you?"

"Ssh!" He rolled his eyes but stuck out a bag of lollypops. They weren't just any lollies, they were Sam's favourite make. Sucktastics. Freddie had spotted her on sitting on the counter in the Shay's house and decided to join her over there. Sam smiled and looked at him.

"Go ahead."She began carefully rummaging through the bag but failed to see any sign of a red wrapper.

"Where are all the strawberries?"

"Oh, I guess I ate the last one." He shrugged and Sam glared at him, jumping from the counter.

"Those were my favourite flavour." She pouted walking towards him and he smirked.

"Aww, I can't believe you would get so whinny over a lolly." Sam growled at this.

"I am not whinny!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are not!"

"Oh shut up Sam,"

"Whatever Dorkward." Sam sighed picking out a purple rapped lolly instead. Raspberry.

"Raspberry?"

"Yeah?"

"I though you were allergic to raspberries,"

"No, I'm allergic to blueberries."

"Oh," Sam tore of the rapper and stuck the lollypop in her mouth, sucking intensely. She loved the taste of Sucktastics. So full of flavour. Freddie studied her mouth closely, watching it moving the lolly in and out. Her pink plump lips just dieing to be kissed again, it was so hard to resist. He shook his head, trying hard not to stare at her lips. Instead he locked eyes with her. They were reading so much. He smirked which caught her attention. She pulled the raspberry lolly from her mouth, staring at him in confusion.

"What?" Freddie continued to smirk and she was beginning to get rather irritated. "What Freddork!"

Freddie dug his left hand in one of his back pockets in his baggy jeans and pulled out a left-over lolly in a red wrapper. It was strawberry.

"Oh look! A strawberry lolly!" His smirk plagued his face and it was annoying Sam. She growled at him and made a lunge for it but he pulled it from her reach. Oh the joys of being a tall teenage boy.

"You tricked me Benson!"

"Maybe." He said in a singsong voice.

"Give me the lolly and I'll refrain from hurting you Fredlumps." Her tone was sharp now, she wasn't playing around.

"You want this lolly, you come and get it." Freddie knew he was playing a very dangerous game, but it would be worth it.

"Fine! I gave you a warning Benson, no more miss nice Puckett." Sam lunged again but Freddie moved, only making her more angry.

" Give me it!"

"No way, come get it!" Freddie teased. Sam jumped and grabbed hold of the sweet this time. She grinned but before she could pull it off Freddie, he pulled her into him and wrapped his arm securely around the bottom of her back. He smirked at her squirming.

"What the hell are you doing Benson."

"Some thing I should have done a long time ago." He grinned before grazing his lips with hers. She responded quickly and eagerly, putting her soft and pale hands against his cold cheeks. She pushed him back against the sink counter, deepening the kiss. Freddie let his tongue trail along her bottom lip, asking for permission and her opened her mouth slightly, letting him slide his tongue in and begin an all out war. His tongue against hers, it was like fire and ice. Polar opposites but some how it fitted. She softened this kiss up slightly before pulling away, hugging Freddie instead.

"I love you Puckett." He grinned causing her to stop dead, staring up at him wide eyed.

"What did you just say?" She asked baffled.

"I said, I love you Puckett." He stated simply.

"No I mean, do you really mean it?" She enquired only receiving a nod from Freddie.

"Of corse." He smiles, pulling her for a peck on the cheek.

"Well, guess what,"

"What Puckett?" He smirks.

"I love you too Dorkzilla."

"Those nicknames will never get old will they." He asks her, grinning. She lets of a small giggle before simply replying.

"Never."

**-**

**A/N;**

**So? What do you think for my recent Seddie One-shot? Hope you all like it.**

**Remember to Review.**

**Love…**

**.BeautifulDreamer.x **


End file.
